Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the video game franchise of the same name and Amy Rose, Princess Elise the Third, Sally Acorn, Bunnie D'Coolette, Mina Mongoose, Fiona Fox and Breezie's love interest. In the games, Sonic has never officially had a love-interest although it has been hinted time to time that he secretly likes either Amy or Blaze the Cat, while in the 1992 Shogakukan manga (where she was known as Eimi the Hedgehog, Amy Rose's earliest incarnation) and Sonic X (DON'T WATCH THE ENGLISH-DUBBED VERSION, YOU WILL BE ANNOYED UNLESS YOU WATCH THE MAGIC OF THE THIRD SEASON!!!), he loved Amy. In the Japanese version of Episode 52 the latter, he confesses his love for Amy which is muted, while in the French version, he fully says I love you. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_%28manga%29, http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_X. Biography He is able to move faster than sound and can harness the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic to defeat enemies capable of destroying the world. His archenemy is Dr. Eggman and his main rivals are Shadow the Hedgehog and Super Mario. Romances Amy Rose Princess Elise the Third Sally Acorn Bunnie D'Coolette Mina Mongoose Fiona Fox Breezie Trivia *In fanfiction, Amy's pairing with Sonic is called Sonamy, Blaze's pairing is called Sonaze, Sally's is Sonally and so forth. *One of the few things that can actually scare Sonic is an enraged Amy chasing him with her Piko Piko Hammer (it will go the other way around in the future) *In Sonic the Hedgehog ''(2006) Princess Elise falls in love with him (FUCK THIS SCENE!!!) and actually kisses him after the Chaos Emeralds are gathered to revive him after he was killed by Mephiles the Dark. * In the comics, Sonic has had 5 girlfriends (Sally, Amy, Fiona, Mina and Bunnie) * In the future, SteveGreeneComedy will take over the role of Sonic the Hedgehog, making him have the same voice as Mango from Annoying Orange: It Takes Two to Mango, and he will will eventually be 3 meters tall with thick legs, a paer figure and a body width of 0.5 meters. * Classic Sonic is reasonably better than Modern Sonic, because of his overall character designs, better games, less grating soundtrack and how it differs. * Sonic the Hedgehog's height in the Sonic Boom series is approximately 1.2 meters, according to a life-sized poster. Gallery File:Sonic_67.png|Sonic's classic appearance Sonic the Hedgehog AoStH profile.png|Sonic as he appears in ''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV series File:Sonic_SSB4.png|Sonic as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Sonic the Hedgehog 2.jpg|Sonic in Sonic Boom Category:Sonic Love Interests Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Male Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interests Category:Possible Romance Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Love Interests Category:Interspecies Love Interests Category:Titular Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interests Category:Teenage Love Interests Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Green Eyed Love Interests Category:Unrequited Love Category:Brown Head Love Interest Category:Tall Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Thick Thigh Love Interests Category:Gay Love Interest